ENT42 Hado Venceres Tradición
by A Rhea King
Summary: Trip thought the hardest thing he'd have to do was ask T'Pol to marry him. He was dead wrong. -- This is the final story of my series, the Tweens will be posted next.
1. Chapter 1

Hado Venceres Tradición  
(Fate Versus Tradition)

By A. Rhea King

_Author's Note: This was written before we learned T'Pol's father was dead and her mother was killed._

**CHAPTER 1**

T'Pol walked into Trip's quarters and sat three PADDs down on his unmade bunk. Her gaze traveled to the pile of clean clothes sitting in a heap at the end and then around the rest of Trip's clean, neat quarters. T'Pol sat down on the bed and folded the clothes. She ran her hands over them as she folded, allowing memories to play in her mind. She picked up the uniforms and shirts and walked to the closet, hanging them in an orderly row. She returned for the folded pants, underwear and socks and walked back to the wardrobe, kneeling in front of the drawers to put them away in tidy stacks. Her hand brushed something solid at the back of the underwear drawer and she sat the stack in her hand on the floor. T'Pol pushed the underwear aside, revealing a small box. T'Pol picked it up and opened it, staring at the gold and fire ruby ring in the box.

#

Trip turned away from his closet with a handful of clothes, which T'Pol took from him and took to the bunk. She pulled the hangers out and folded and packed them in his duffel bag.

"I can do that, T'Pol. You don't have to," Trip said, walking up behind her.

"I don't mind."

Trip leaned over, kissed her cheek and smiled when she looked at him. "In that case, I appreciate it. Thank you."

T'Pol nodded her head slightly.

"Wish you were going," Trip said as he disappeared into his bathroom. "We're being put up in this resort type of place. They're real nice. It's a nice change."

"You have an adequate away team. I have duties here that must be attended to."

"Don't you wish you were going?" Trip asked.

Trip reappeared in the door, carrying his shaving kit. T'Pol looked back at him.

"I have gathered all the data on the planet that I need to. I feel it is frivolous to go to the surface."

"It's fun to go exploring." Trip smiled at her.

T'Pol sighed, turning to leave. Trip grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. T'Pol turned her head so he couldn't kiss her lips. Trip frowned, gently pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"What I do?" Trip asked her.

T'Pol pulled away from him. She walked to his wardrobe and crouched, pulling the drawer open. She pulled the ring box out and held it up as she stood.

"Who is this ring for?" she asked.

Trip's whole body wilted. He walked over, taking the box from her and opening it. He took out the ring, turning it so that light refracted on the ruby, illuminating the inside.

"It's a wedding ring," Trip said quietly.

"I asked who it was for. I am aware of what it is. Who asked you to keep it and why?"

Trip looked at her, staring at her face for a long time before speaking. He dropped to one knee in front of her, holding the ring up to her. "T'Pol, ya wanna marry me?"

T'Pol stared at him.

Trip took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me, T'Pol?"

"When were you going to propose?"

"I didn't have this planned. Please marry me."

T'Pol looked down at the ring. "Vulcan's do not wear jewelry to symbolize marriage."

"Humans do. If you want something simpler, then I'll get it for your. But I want to marry you. I love you. Please marry me."

T'Pol, stunned by her answer, looked at him and her stern face relaxed. "The ring will suffice. I will marry you."

Trip stared at her for several seconds. He slowly rose to his feet.

"You will?" Trip whispered.

"Yes."

Trip pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you, T'Pol!" Trip hugged her.

T'Pol closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. She had no memory of her father holding her mother so joyously and it made the moment all that more important to her. T'Pol tightened her arms around Trip.

#

Archer handed a case to Malcolm and turned, stopping before he ran into Trip.

"Can I talk to ya now?" Trip asked him.

"Trip, you guys are already overdue. It's going to have to wait."

"It can't. I have to tell you before I go, Cap'n."

Archer smiled. "Just tell me. It's only you, Malcolm and me. What is it?"

"I proposed to T'Pol last night," Trip beamed, "and she said yes."

Malcolm dropped the case he was moving on his foot. "AH!" Malcolm yanked his foot back, sitting down on one of the shuttle pod benches.

Archer stared at Trip in astounded silence.

Trip's smile slowly began to lose intensity when neither Archer nor Malcolm said anything. He looked at Malcolm. He was sitting on a bench, holding his injured foot.

"Don't either of you say anything all at once or anything," Trip grumbled.

"Congratulations," Malcolm said finally between greeted teeth, "And I would say that more exuberantly if my foot wasn't killing me!"

"Thanks. Are you mad, Cap'n?"

"Are you sure about this?" Archer asked.

"No." Trip shook his head. "But I love 'er."

"She's…well…"

"She's a Vulcan. That's what it is, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah."

Trip turned and walked away without another word.

"Trip. Trip, wait," Archer said, but Trip didn't stop walking.

Archer sighed, looking at the floor. He heard Malcolm get up and start stacking cases again. Archer looked at him.

"It doesn't bother you that he wants to marry her?" Archer asked Malcolm.

"No, sir."

Archer looked away.

"Should it, sir?"

Archer looked back at Malcolm. Malcolm was watching him.

"She's his senior officer."

"Technically, she's not. She's not Starfleet. And why would it bother? I'm married to an alien woman and I have two adorable children."

"But…she's Vulcan. He doesn't even like Vulcans."

Malcolm's brow furrowed. "Commander Tucker has never expressed a definitive dislike toward Vulcans, Captain, unlike you."

"Me?"

Malcolm smiled a little. "I mean no offense, sir, but from the first day I met you I have been quite aware of your opinions and views on the Vulcans. To my knowledge, Commander Tucker has never shared your views in the eight years that I've known him. And furthermore, he loves T'Pol."

Archer looked out the hatch door.

"May I ask you a personal question, Captain?"

"I'm afraid of what you're going to ask, but go ahead."

"Are you upset because of who and what his fiancée is or is there something else that bothers you about this news?"

"Such as?"

"He never told anyone he was going to ask her. For a moment there I was slightly perturbed at him because I thought we closer friends than that. I do intend on asking him about that at a more appropriate time."

Archer turned away from Malcolm without replying to his question. Malcolm went back to work, finished and left the shuttle pod. Archer sat down at the navigation console, pretending to be looking over the landing procedures while he waited for Trip. He heard someone come in and looked up. Trip sat down in the pilot's seat and started pre-launch procedures. Archer stood and walked to the helm, looking out into the shuttle bay

"Everything checking out?" Archer asked, looking at the controls.

"Mm-hm," Trip answered.

"Trip…I'm sorry. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting it. I'm happy for you both."

"But she's a Vulcan," Trip bit.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Trip looked up at Archer.

"I was surprised."

"You said that."

"That's it. I was surprised. I thought you'd have at least told me you were thinking about asking her before the actual proposal. We are best friends, after all."

"I've had the ring for about two weeks, and I hadn't planned on proposing last night. It came as a surprise to me too."

"In that case I forgive you."

Trip looked up at him. "But it's not the Vulcan part?"

"I've adjusted to T'Pol. She's not like other Vulcans and I'm sure you're probably to blame for some of that."

Trip smiled. "Not really. She came broken, by Vulcan terms."

Archer chuckled. "Have you two told both of your parents yet?"

"I sent my folks a letter about it last night, as soon as she left my quarters. She sent hers this morning. They should know by tomorrow." Trip patted the controls.

"She doesn't think they'll approve."

"She believes they'll estrange her."

"Did she mention if that bothered her?"

"She said she wasn't concerned, but she said she no longer has a desire to return to Vulcan. That surprised the hell out of me." Trip looked up at Archer. "I guess us humans have rubbed off on her some."

"Her Vulcan has rubbed off on us some, too."

Trip smiled. "Is that why I agreed to getting married the fifteenth of April next year?"

"Logical," Archer joked.

Trip laughed. "Very logical."

"I went over the navigation information and landing procedures," Archer told Trip. "Everything's set on the navigation terminal as soon as Malcolm gets back. We'll see you at the rendezvous in three days. No detours, okay?"

"Aye, sir."

Trip watched Archer leave the shuttle pod and then turned back prepping the shuttle pod for launch.

#

Archer watched the alien ship as they drew nearer. It was venting reactor coolant and smoke into space and there was extensive scoring from phase canon hits.

"I'm not receiving any reply to our hails," Hoshi said, looking back at Archer.

"I am not detecting any bio signs, Captain," T'Pol reported.

Archer's eyes widened slightly. "With that hole, I'm not surprised."

Everyone looked at the view screen. There was the hole the size of a shuttle pod in the side of the vessel.

"They must have just been attacked," Malcolm remarked.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Ever seen a ship like that?"

"No, Captain."

Archer looked at the screen.

"Take an away team and check it out, T'Pol. Hoshi, go with and figure out their language. I want to send a message to their people and let them know it's here."

Hoshi and T'Pol left the bridge. Archer sat back down in his chair, staring at the ship for a few more minutes before returning to his work.

Archer heard Hoshi's companel beep and walked over to it. He put the earpiece in his ear and tapped the console.

"Enterprise."

"Jon?" Admiral Garner said.

"Yes, sir."

"Answering your own phone these days?" Garner joked.

Archer chuckled. "I sent Hoshi off ship and haven't called for Shipper yet."

"Jon, I need to talk to you. We should probably talk in your ready room."

"All right. Just a moment, sir." Archer transferred the communicade to his ready room terminal and trotted into the room.

#

Even though Archer's back was to her when she entered, T'Pol could tell Archer was upset from his rigid composure and the way he had his hands clamped tightly together behind his back. The ready room door closed but he didn't turn or speak. T'Pol slid her arms behind her back and stood at attention while she waited.

"You and Trip have a problem, T'Pol," Archer said in a low, quiet voice.

"This has to do with our engagement, doesn't it?" T'Pol asked.

Archer turned, leaning against the port window. "Yes. It does. Apparently your parents weren't displeased enough to estrange you. The High Command is demanding you return immediately to Vulcan for reassignment. They are sending a science vessel to rendezvous with us in three days."

"Was this also Starfleet's orders?"

"No. Starfleet is refusing to get involved, but not for lack of the High Command trying to pressure them into it. Because Starfleet is taking a neutral position I can't interfere."

T'Pol looked down. She looked up when Archer laid his hand on her arm.

"I can't do anything, officially, but as your friend I'm going to try to find a way out of this for both of you. You are part of this crew and I don't want to lose you."

"I need time to meditate before Charles returns."

"Take today off. Doctor Phlox and I leave in the morning to meet with the Gelas. Unfortunately, life still goes on despite this."

"Yes. Life does." T'Pol turned away and left

Archer turned back to the port window, closing his eyes.

**#**

"Sub-Commander, there is a ship approaching at high warp and hailing us," Hoshi reported.

T'Pol looked up from her console. "In Vulcan?" T'Pol asked in a dark voice.

Hoshi looked back at T'Pol before answering. "No. It's a Wartay vessel. The aliens of the derelict ship we found."

"On screen," T'Pol said as she rose and walked around to stand in front of the Captain's chair.

The alien appeared on the view screen. He had slits where a human's nose would have been and green and black stripes across his face and hands. He was dressed in dark green clothes and had a mohawk of matching strips of hair.

T'Pol opened her mouth to greet the alien but the Wartay cut T'Pol off, snarling, "You have committed an act of war against the Wartay. You will be destroyed."

"What act of war ha—?" T'Pol began but the alien was already gone.

"They're charging weapons, Sub-Commander," the officer manning weapons reported.

"Polarize shielding. Go to Tactical alert."

"Should I return fire?"

"No. Lieutenant Sato, hail them."

_Enterprise_ shuddered from a phaser blast. The alien appeared on the view screen again.

"Why are you attacking us?" T'Pol asked.

"You sent us a message regarding one of our ships that you found."

"We didn't attack that ship," T'Pol said, "We made that clear in the message we sent."

"You sent the message and left the wreckage before the barter ship arrived. That is an act of war against us. Do you wish to barter now?"

"No. We did—"

"FIRE!" the alien ordered

T'Pol fell back into the Captain's chair when _Enterprise_ was hit again. She pushed herself back onto her feet.

"We didn't send the message so we could barter. We sent it so you would know where your ship was."

"I have heard eno—"

"However, we haven't had time to determine our requests for a barter deal," T'Pol continued, "If you cease firing we will draw up our request and open negotiations. We were unaware that bartering was expected."

The alien held up his hand, sitting back. "Very well. You have fifteen minutes." The alien disappeared from the view screen.

"Do any of you know how to barter?" T'Pol asked the crewmen. "I am unable to barter."

"I'll try," Hoshi offered.

"Have you ever bartered before?"

"No, but I watched my father do it all the time."

"Sista can barter," Travis said, looking back at T'Pol.

"Lieutenant, call Vardee to the bridge," T'Pol told Hoshi.

Hoshi turned and called Sista to the bridge. Sista walked off the lift, smiling at T'Pol as she approached.

"What is needed?" Sista asked.

"You are skilled at bartering?"

"Yes."

"Apparently it is an act of war not to stay at a Wartay wreckage to barter and to refuse bartering. I'm not sure how the law works, but they'll fire on us again if we don't barter." T'Pol motioned to the view monitor. "I would appreciate it if you would perform this task."

Sista walked around in front of helm. "Hail them, Hoshi. Run Varlikon translator. So I don't get us blown up." Sista winked at Hoshi.

Hoshi smiled, sending the hail.

The alien appeared on the view screen. "Are you prepared to barter?"

"I would like to know the purpose of the vessel," Sista said.

"It was a war vessel."

"And what are you asking for in exchange?"

"We have received our barter; the message to alert us to the coordinates of the wreckage. There was no barter offer in it."

"Our apologies. I require a brief of the expectations for this barter."

"You are allowed to barter for currency or anything you found of value on the ship. We reserve the right to refuse all or some of your barter request."

"Very good. I must have a consultation period with Sub-Commander T'Pol." Sista glanced at T'Pol. "Will you grant a consultation period?"

"Ten minutes."

"Vardee out." Sista looked at T'Pol when the screen went black. "Who was on the away team?"

"Myself, Commander Tucker, Lieutenants Reed and Sato, and Doctor Phlox," T'Pol answered.

Sista looked at Hoshi. "You're the only one aboard, Hoshi. Do you recall anything that intrigued the others?"

Hoshi smiled. "The entire ship!"

"While we could barter for that, I don't think it would be accepted. Anything else?"

"Malcolm was fascinated with their missiles and cannons. He was going on about how advance they were. And the tractor beam. Trip found these colored rods about this wide and this long," Hoshi showed the measurements with her hands. "He didn't know what they were, but he was fascinated by them. Doctor Phlox was intrigued by everything in the Sickbay."

"And you?"

"I just wanted to come home."

Sista glanced at T'Pol, losing her smile. Hoshi looked at T'Pol, but to her eyes there was no change in the Vulcan's somber demeanor.

"Let's hail them and strike a barter, shall we?" Sista told Hoshi.

Hoshi laughed.

Sista turned back to the view monitor and the alien reappeared.

"We valued it at forty," Sista informed him.

He smirked again. "That was a war ship. It was worth twice that."

Vardee shot T'Pol a fake impressed look. "In that case we ask for forty-five percent."

"That is not worth our time!"

"Very well. We saw a technology on the ship that looked like a rod about this long and this wide." Sista showed the alien the measurements with her hands. "And colored different colors. What is this technology called? What is it used for?"

"Those are isolinear rods. Data is stored on them."

"We ask five-five percent, and the following technologies: isolinear rod, medical and tractor beam."

"We will agree to exchange medical and isolinear technology. We will not exchange the tractor beam technology."

"Then we will take sixty percent and the isolinear rod technology."

"Fifty percent," the Wartay replied.

"Sixty."

He sat back, appearing to be thinking. "Wait." The screen went back to a view of space.

The bridge was silent while they waited.

"They're hailing us again," Hoshi said.

"Okay," Sista told her.

The alien appeared again. "Forty percent, isolinear rod and tractor beam technology," he said.

"Fifty percent and the technologies."

"We will not agree."

"We will not change our mind."

"Forty percent plus the technologies…that's over the price of the ship."

"Hardly! We could return and salvage the technology ourselves. It is our right. We made claim on it by alerting you."

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

Sista pulled her hands behind her back and put on a smug look. "Because you've _just_ let us know that we could."

The alien sat back. "Forty-three percent and the technologies."

"Forty-five and both technologies."

He made a growling sound. "Fine! Fine. Forty-five percent and both technologies. We will prepare the latinum and beam it to you. Designate a location."

"The bridge will do. And the technologies?"

"We are preparing the information now. Pleasure doing business," the alien disappeared.

Sista turned to T'Pol. "Was that appropriate?"

T'Pol nodded once.

"They're ready to transport, Sub-Commander," Hoshi said.

"Tell them to proceed."

In front of the helm ten cases appeared, each case one-meter long and one and a half meters deep. Two PADDs appeared on the floor beside the cases. T'Pol walked to the cases, looking them over. She looked back at Sista.

"How much currency did your barter for?"

"Forty-five percent of one hundred and eighty million bars of latinum," Sista replied, "Eighty-one million bars of latinum."

"Yes."

T'Pol looked at the crates. "Lieutenant Sato, call a couple crewmen to the bridge to have this moved to the Captain's quarters for now."

"Aye, ma'am."

T'Pol turned back to Sista. "Thank you for your assistance, Vardee."

Sista nodded, offering her a smile as she left. T'Pol returned to her station, going to work without another word. Hoshi's console beeped and she turned back to it.

"It's Captain Archer, Sub-Commander. They just came into communication range."

"Put him on."

"Sensors just detected a ship going to warp. What's happening?" Archer asked on the bridge COM.

"We offended the Wartay. I can explain in detail when you return."

"Okay. Have there been any other surprises? Any early visitors?"

"No, Captain. The Vulcan's have not contacted us or arrived early."

"Good. We'll be there in a half hour. Travis, be ready to head to the rendezvous spot to pick up Trip and Malcolm as soon as we're secured."

"Aye, sir," Travis said.

T'Pol returned to her work without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer walked into the shuttle bay, looking around the area. He didn't see Trip, but T'Pol had said he'd be here. Archer checked both shuttle pods. Archer stepped out and looked up. Trip was sitting on the topmost catwalk with his back against the railing. It was dark enough up there that Archer could she little more than Trip's skin.

Archer walked over to a ladder and climbed to the catwalk. He stepped on and walked over to Trip. Archer sat down, facing Trip as he leaned back against the railing. Archer didn't say anything, waiting for Trip to acknowledge his presence instead.

"What do you want?" Trip growled.

"You two didn't come up with anything?" Archer asked.

Trip barely shook his head.

"What if you took a shuttle pod or the Diedra?"

"Irrational and desperate. T'Pol wouldn't hear of it. She also said that would end both of our careers and make us fugitives. She's right. You wouldn't, and couldn't, report that you'd given us permission to go. I wouldn't ask you to do that anyway."

"Maybe she could come back after she's been to Vulcan."

"Not likely."

"Why not?"

"They would make sure to keep us far apart until she was married or one of us was dead. Whichever happened first."

"What if she tried to appeal?"

"She said her parents would override it."

"There has to be something you can do."

"I'm wide open to suggestions, Jon. I haven't come up with anything. Everything I have is illogical or illegal or irrational or impulsive. And as much as I hate it, she's right about every single one. Sometimes that Vulcan logic of her's really drives me up a wall."

"Have you asked her to marry you?"

Trip looked at him with open disapproval. "If you hadn't noticed, Jon, that's what started this whole thing."

"I meant now. Today. Before the Vulcans get here. They won't be here for another forty minutes. That's plenty of time."

"That's impulsive."

"No it's not." Archer leaned forward, his hands becoming animated as he defended his idea. "You two were going to get married anyway, Trip. Regardless of whether it's twelve minutes or twelve months, the decision had already been made. If you were to get married now, that would put a whole new spin on things. And I bet that if you two were married when they got here, she'd be left alone by the High Command and allowed to remain on Enterprise. With us."

"She won't go for it, Jon." Trip looked back down.

"Did you already suggest this to her?"

"No."

"Did it even cross your mind?"

"A couple times."

"Then why didn't you ask her? She may be open to the idea. She may say something like, 'As we have already committed to marry, I agree it would not be impulsive. The implications the union would cause may counteract my parent's objection and superceded High Command's orders.' Does that sound like something your fiancé would say?"

Trip slowly looked up at Archer. Archer couldn't keep a straight face any more.

"You already suggested it to her?" Trip asked.

"I did."

"She said yes?"

"She said yes."

Trip jumped up. "We're gonna have to hurry."

Archer whipped a communicator out of his pocket. "The groom is convinced," Archer said.

The bay doors opened below them. Priest Riley, T'Pol, Malcolm, Travis, Sista and Hoshi rushed in and took their places between the shuttles. Archer looked down at them.

"I'll have to forgo the best man status, Trip." Archer looked up at Trip. "I'm under orders to remain neutral."

"Thank you, Jon."

"Hurry up! Get down there and say I do!"

Trip hurried down. Archer slowly made his way down, watching the ceremony at a distance.

#

Archer lifted his chin as the docking hatch opened. Behind him Trip and T'Pol stood at attention. To Archer's right Hoshi wore a stern look, holding a PADD in her hands. Malcolm stood next to her, holding his hands clasped in front of him. Three Vulcans exited the science vessel and made their way toward them.

"I am Captain Torak. We have come for T'Pol," the Vulcan leading the three said, stopping in front of Archer.

"I have been informed. Hoshi," Archer said.

Hoshi stepped forward, holding out the PADD in her hand. Captain Torak took the PADD from her, glanced at it and then looked at Archer.

"What is this?"

"A marriage license. Seems the couple wed twenty minutes ago, prior to you contacting me. I was unable to prevent it. I apologize for delaying you, but I have to contact the High Command and Starfleet and await their decision on the matter. If you like, I can make accommodations aboard Enterprise until you and I both receive word."

"Or, if you would rather," Trip started. He placed his hand on the small of T'Pol's back, protectively moving her closer to him. "My wife and I will come aboard and we can began our trip back to Vulcan. I'm sure you won't mind returning should they change their mind, right?"

Captain Torak looked down at T'Pol. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"She can't comment," Hoshi said.

Captain Torak looked at Hoshi. "Excuse me?"

"Your laws forbid a mate to disobey their mate's wishes if their mate formally asks them to allow him or her to handle a matter."

"And I'd hate for T'Pol to dishonor your customs by going against what your records indicate is a crucial law," Trip said. "Is it crucial, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I asked her to remain silent," Trip said. His face hardened when Captain Torak looked at him. "I don't want there to be any confusion about how this matter's gonna be handled. You can appreciate that, being how Vulcans aren't real keen on wasting time."

Captain Torak looked back at Archer. "You knew about this and you did not prevent it."

"Look at the license. It happened twenty minutes ago. I was in a shuttle pod bay at the time. How could I possibly have known about a wedding happening?"

"You had to witness the wedding," Captain Torak looked at the license, "Your signature…"

Archer waited for him to look back up. "My signature what?"

"Where is your signature? This is not a valid license."

"It is very valid," Archer said.

"Your signature is not here."

"Oh. I can clear that up," Hoshi said, smiling. "You were expecting it to have a senior officer's signature, I'm assuming, since it is your custom to have either a senior officer or parent witness a wedding. See," Hoshi wrinkled her nose, "that's where you're getting this marriage confused with a typical Vulcan wedding. They were married in a Presbyterian Baptist ceremony and that ceremony, as well as many other human wedding ceremonies, does not require anyone of relation or superior authority, short of the priest conducting the ceremony, to sign it. It does, however, require two witnesses of legal voting age. You'll see that I am one witness, and that Lieutenant Reed," Hoshi motioned to him, "was the other. We both were, and still are, off duty, but Captain Archer thought it was best we be present when you arrived to help clear this matter up. He suspected that there may be some confusion involved."

"We will not leave until we receive orders from High Command," Captain Torak said.

Archer tilted and nodded his head once. The three Vulcans turned and went back onto their ship. Archer reached out and closed the docking door. He reached out and pulled Hoshi into a hug.

"I always knew there was a reason I kept your around, Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled up at him. "I'm not just another pretty face, Captain."

Archer turned.

"Well, now we wait. Keep your finger crossed. As soon as I get an answer, the entire ship will know. So, go enjoy the rest of your day you two. Once this is cleared up, you'll be cleared to leave for your honeymoon."

Trip slid his hand into T'Pol's, the two walking away from the group.

"What do you think they'll say, sir?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know," Archer said. "I'm not going to guess."

#

Trip stared at the darkness above the bed, his hand idly playing with T'Pol's hair. Her head rested on his chest and one hand rested on his shoulder, occasionally caressing his skin with her fingers.

"What's taking so long?" Trip whispered.

T'Pol closed her eyes. "Get some sleep."

"I want an answer."

"Sleep, husband."

Trip smiled. "Say that again."

"Husband."

Trip kissed her head. "I love that word."

T'Pol pulled closer to him. "Get some sleep, Charles. It will make the waiting take less time."

Trip didn't reply. She was right. She usually was.

"Charles."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Trip wrapped his arms around her. He faded off to sleep; unaware that T'Pol spent the entire night awake and anxious.

#

"Can I have your attention," Archer said across the ship's COM. "We've just heard back from the Vulcan High Command."

Trip stopped working and stood up straight. The crew around him fell silent, waiting for Archer to continue.

#

Archer looked up at Hoshi. She was watching him, her face telling her anticipating the worst. Archer smiled, reached out and patted her arm. Hoshi smiled and relaxed.

"The High Command has withdrawn their request to have her return to Vulcan, so Mrs. Charles Tucker is not leaving us. She's staying with us until we get back to Earth and then God only knows where the poor woman will get drug by her husband. Admiral Garner has issued a letter to the High Command and her parents stating she has asylum because of her marriage to Lieutenant-Commander Tucker. That'll be all."

Hoshi smiled, ending the transmission.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Well, that's cleared up. Better go find that husband of yours and get down to the shuttle bay. You two have a honeymoon to get to."

"Thank you, Captain."

Archer walked to his chair and sat down. He glanced at the lift door, checking to make sure T'Pol had left.

Archer tapped the companel on his chair arm. "Archer to Reed."

"Yes, sir."

"They gone yet?"

"Another five minutes, sir."

"Did Lieutenant Hess finish the blueprints?"

"Yes, sir. I must say she did quite well considering the area she had to work with."

"Get started as soon as they've left. I'll be down after the shift ends to help. Archer out."

"You know Captain," Hoshi said, leaning on the railing, "by the time we get back to Earth this ship isn't going to look anything like the ship that left port."

"I know," Archer chuckled, standing. "I'll be in my ready room," Archer announced before departing the bridge.

#

_Four Days Later_

Trip smiled. He felt Hoshi's hand on his arm, guiding him through the halls. He could hear Archer walking on his other side.

"This is unnecessary," T'Pol protested.

"Matter of opinion," Archer said.

"It's a surprise, T'Pol," Amy said.

T'Pol felt the child's hand squeeze her own and discreetly squeezed the girl's hand in response.

"We would be surprised regardless of the blind folds," T'Pol stated.

"T'Pol, you're not indulging your Captain here," Archer joked.

"I have indulged you plenty of times."

Trip heard someone cough and turned his head. "Are there people here?"

"Yes. Stop," Hoshi said, pulling Trip to a stop.

"How many people?" Trip heard a door open and Hoshi let him again.

"Oh. The entire crew. Okay, there are four steps."

Trip let her lead him down the steps and four more paces before stopping.

"Okay, don't move," Hoshi said, moving away.

"Okay, now you two can look," Archer said.

Trip pulled off his blindfold and was stunned. They were in what had been the F deck observation room. It had been converted into quarters. The quarters had been designed so that it stepped up to a window seat ran the length of the observation windows that hadn't been built over to make the upstairs rooms. On either side a staircase swept up to a walkway on the second level that looked back down into the living area and led to three doors. Under the walkway T'Pol's meditation table and sacred relics had been set up and placed almost exactly the same as they had been in her quarters.

"We didn't know where you wanted your meditation stuff," Hoshi told T'Pol, "so we put it down here for now. There's three bedrooms and we moved you into the room there on the end and Amy picked the middle room next to yours."

"Who designed these quarters?" T'Pol asked.

"Lieutenant Hess."

"She did an amazing job!" Trip commented.

"Maybe a crib will have to go in that third room," Malcolm said.

Trip laughed, looking at him.

"This is a surprise," T'Pol said.

"It really is. Thanks, guys." Trip smiled when the crew clapped for them.

"Congratulations," Hoshi said, hugging Trip.

She stepped back, hesitated and then hugged T'Pol. T'Pol returned the hug.

"We appreciate the quarters," T'Pol said, looking at Archer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You two have the next two days off to get settled. Come on everyone."

Archer ushered the crew out. Trip held his smile until the door closed, leaving the two alone in their new quarters. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes a moment and then looked down when Amy. She smiled at him.

"How's the Amster?"

"Good, Tripster."

"Have you behaved yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna check on you, you know." Trip swept her up into a bear hug. "Missed you squirt."

Amy hugged him back and then squirmed out of his arms. She flung her arms around T'Pol's waist, hugging her tight. Trip laid his hand on T'Pol's shoulder.

"I think you were missed, honey," Trip said.

"It appears so, however, I would like to sleep. May I do so?" T'Pol asked Amy.

Amy smiled up at her, nodding. "But we can have breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes. We will have breakfast in the morning. Be back after dinner."

"Okay, T'Pol. Bye!" Amy ran out of the quarters.

Trip laid his hands on T'Pol's shoulder, kissing her forehead. "I'm beat. Next honeymoon, I'm choosing the location."

"We did not need to go hiking."

Trip looked down at her. "It was fun. I'm just tired."

T'Pol turned her head slightly. "Perhaps you should rest also."

Trip pulled her to him, hugging her.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. I'm going to go look upstairs." Trip let her go and trotted up the stairs.

When he disappeared into a room, she closed her eyes, drawing a shaky breath.

**#**

Phlox sat back from the microscope, looking at the wall. He sat for a long time, formulating what he was going to say. He got up and walked around to the bio-bed T'Pol was sitting on.

"Am I still?" T'Pol asked.

Phlox laid a hand on her arm. "Yes. You are going to need to tell your husband about this, Sub-Commander."

"I know." T'Pol sat on the edge of the bio-bed, gripping the edge. She looked down. "I must find an appropriate way to do so."

"Sub-Commander, there is no appropriate way to tell him this. Why didn't you tell him this prior to being married?"

T'Pol looked at Doctor Phlox. "Do you recall my comment that humans are not emotionally responsible enough for interspecies relationships?"

"Clearly."

"I had never anticipated Commander Tucker's proposal, nor did I anticipate my parents reaction to the news. I did not foresee being married to a human male and I didn't feel it was necessary for him to know."

Phlox leaned against the bio-bed behind him. "I was expecting him to ask at any moment. I'm curious as to why you didn't."

"I didn't think he…" T'Pol looked away.

"You didn't think he really loved you?"

"Yes"

"I guess repressing emotions doesn't do anything for emotion instability, does it?"

"Apparently not. I was not prepared to handle what I am feeling now."

Phlox smiled when she looked at him. "If it's any consolation, Sub-Commander, marriage is full of insecurities. I'm sure, if you carefully analyze the Vulcan marriages you've seen, you will see that even they are not so emotionally stable. Furthermore, you _are_ married to a human. And in my professional opinion, he is one of the more emotionally responsible few aboard Enterprise, but he is also open. I don't believe I've ever seen him expect that of you in public, but he may expect a little more openness in private now. Your life is about to change drastically, Sub-Commander."

"I was not prepared for marriage."

"I don't believe any man or woman of any species ever is, T'Pol. But as for this matter, you need to tell him."

T'Pol didn't reply.

"Are you afraid to tell him?"

"He may wish to nullify the marriage afterwards."

"There are some aboard I might agree would do that to you, but he is not one of them. He loves you too much. You were all he talked about on the away mission two weeks ago, before he'd even proposed."

T'Pol slid off the bio-bed, walking toward the doors.

"Just be sure to remind him there are alternatives, Sub-Commander. This is not the end."

"Yes, Doctor," T'Pol quietly replied as the doors closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Trip walked through the quiet hall to the door at the end. He pressed the button with a grin and stepped in. He looked around the wide room, spotting T'Pol sitting on the couch.

"I think I could like this place, baby."

T'Pol watched him walk down the steps. He leaned over, kissed her cheek and then sat down to pull his boots off.

"Where's Amy?"

"Lieutenant Sato took her to dinner and then to the movie."

"I thought the three of us were going to the movie tonight."

T'Pol didn't answer.

"Doesn't matter. It'll be nice to have a quiet night. Maybe you can get a nap since you haven't slept for three days; which I don't believe is healthy no matter what you tell me, baby. You know, I swear that engine knows when I'm not here and when to misbehave. There was so much wrong! And then I kept getting the old ball and chain jokes." Trip looked up at T'Pol, "Good thing I don't care, huh?"

"Yes," T'Pol answered, looking down at the pillow she was holding.

Trip tossed his boots aside and leaned over, kissing her lips. He pulled back when she didn't kiss him.

"Something's' buggin' you. What I do?"

"You did nothing, Commander."

Trip unzipped the front of his uniform and turned sideways, reclining against the couch back.

"The only time you call me Commander is when it's serious."

T'Pol didn't speak right away. Trip reached out, taking her hand. She pulled it away, hugging the pillow in her arms.

"Baby, what is it? This isn't like you."

With a heavy sigh T'Pol began, "I haven't slept for more than three days, Charles, and it is because I have been worrying about an issue I must tell you now that you are my husband. When I was in the Ministry of Security I was chasing an operative. He ran into three Klingons and to them all Vulcans are plotting against them, so they attacked both of us. One was very strong and I was having a hard time incapacitating him. He swung his knife to disembowel me and I jumped. The knife cut me deep, but lower."

"How much lower?"

"The strike was meant to disembowel me." T'Pol looked up at Trip. "It cut me from hip to hip, and severed my fallopian tubes. I was rushed to medical care, but the only option the doctor had was to finish the cut."

"Your tubes are tied?"

"Crudely termed, yes," T'Pol whispered.

Trip looked down.

"I will understand if you desire to nullify our marriage because of this." T'Pol looked at the pillow in her hands.

Trip's head yanked up, his eyes meeting T'Pol's.

"Look, I know I've gone on about wanting kids since you met me, but just because you can't have kids doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of you." Trip rested his hand on the back of her neck. "Baby, I love you. So we can't have any of our own kids. That's okay. There are other ways around that. When we're ready, we'll look into it, but I sure as hell am not going to abandon you just because you can't have kids."

T'Pol pushed the pillow off her lap and climbed into Trip's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trip held her tight. He caught his breath when he felt tears soak through to his shoulder.

"Baby?" Trip whispered.

"The man I was to marry found out before I went to Earth," T'Pol whispered. "He tried to annul the arrangement because I could not provide him children, but it was overridden. I can't have your children, Charles."

Trip smiled, kissing her temple. "It's okay. I don't love you any less."

T'Pol's grip tightened for a moment and then relaxed. Trip sat for several minutes before he realized she'd fallen asleep. He stood with her and carried her to their bedroom. Trip pulled the covers back and laid her down. He pulled her boots off and covered her. Trip changed his clothes and went in search of Archer.

#

The two sat in silence, both men staring at the stars through the A deck observatory windows.

"Wow," Archer finally said.

"Yeah," Trip said.

"You are upset, aren't you?"

"I'm disappointed she can't have my kids, but I'm not upset at _her_ about it. What upsets me is she didn't tell me before."

"Maybe she didn't expect you to propose to her or to be married so fast."

"I guess." Trip looked at Archer. "I just wish she had trusted me."

"Trip, she's a Vulcan that cried on your shoulder and climbed into your lap. If that's not trust, what is?"

Trip sat back on the bench, resting his arms across the back. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't trivialize the situation."

"Some of the my friends that have gotten married have told me that marriage is a rocky road full of blind corners and unexpected detours. Probably more for you two since you're human and she's Vulcan. Just be sure to look at what she gives you before you judge what she hasn't. Having an irrational, oversensitive, emotional human in her life every day from now on is probably going to test every teaching she's ever learned. And when you two get around to wanting children, tell me. I know some people who adopted back home. They'd be glad to help."

"You think we're only going to adopt human kids!"

Archer laughed. "And he makes a step down the rocky road."

"Mm. One step for the husband. I'm starved. Have you eaten?"

"Nope."

"Let's grab a bite and go to the movie. I can take Amy off Hoshi's hands."

The two stood and walked out of the room.

"She hadn't slept for three days?" Archer asked.

"Nope."

"Be sure to take her something to eat."

"I will, Cap'n."

Archer smiled. "How did I ever get myself into this mess?"

The two stopped at the lift.

"I don't know, Jon, but I'm glad you're here. Thanks." Trip held his hand out to Archer.

Archer shook his hand. "Sometimes being your best friend is as bad as being married to you." The lift door opened. "Get on the lift and don't even make a come back."

Trip laughed, getting on.

#

_Three Weeks Later_

The companel on Archer's desk beeped and he tapped it.

"Archer."

"Captain, Admiral Garner is requesting to speak to you," Hoshi said over the companel.

"Put him through."

Archer turned to his monitor and tapped the control. Admiral Garner appeared and Archer could tell he was upset about something.

"Admiral."

"Good morning, Jon. How are things going?"

"Smooth sailing so far. We just docked at Q'Nor and are getting some much needed repairs done."

"That barter was a stroke of luck. How are your newlyweds doing?"

Archer wanted to come right out and ask Garner what he'd contacted him for, but decided he'd let Garner get to it in his time. "They're doing well, sir. They're happy."

"That's good to hear." Garner looked down. "I remember my first few weeks of marriage. Amanda burnt every meal for two weeks. I thought I'd mistaken her for someone else because she'd been an excellent cook before we married. I learned to be humble; she got her cooking skills back. It worked out."

Archer smiled. "I guess I have a lot to look forward, sir."

Garner nodded, looking at Archer. "Yes. A lot. Including meeting the in-laws."

Archer's smile wilted. "Trip or T'Pol's parents, sir?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol's. They will be docking tonight and expect to meet with their daughter in the morning."

"I have no means of contacting them, sir. They went planet side for a recreation day and aren't going get back until late tonight."

"Better find a way, Captain, because you'll have three Vulcan's standing outside your quarters at oh-seven-hundred."

"I'll…do what I can."

"Jon," Admiral Garner leaned forward, "I want you to pass on a piece of advice to that new husband. This is experience talking. I know what a hothead Charles ca be, Jon, but you remind that Chief Engineer of yours that, Vulcan or not, his wife is their little girl. Mine was when I married her off and she still is two grandchildren later. Remind him that honey changes minds better than vinegar."

Archer smiled, nodding. "I'll talk to him. Best friend to best friend."

"I hope things go well." End transmission appeared on the screen.

Archer's smile drooped into a scowl. "Computer." The computer beeped. "Personal log. Begin. Reminder to self: never, ever, ever, get married. End log." Archer waited for the computer to beep and then tapped the companel. "Hoshi."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Try to locate Trip or T'Pol. Tell them it's urgent."

"Sir, they went on a hike with several other crewmen. They're not scheduled to return until twenty-two hundred hours and no one took a communicator."

"See what you can do, Hoshi."

"Is there a problem?"

"A big one. Find them. Archer out."

Archer tapped the companel again and turned back to his work. He had to keep his mind off of Trip and T'Pol's new marital woes.

#

Trip trotted down the stairs to a chair. He fell into it and hastily pulled his boots on. T'Pol came out of the bedroom, walking down the stairs. She had a PADD in her hand and was reviewing her daily schedule. Amy raced past her, down the stairs and sat down on Trip's lap. She held up a barrette and hairbrush. Trip took both and started brushing her hair to pull it back in the barrette.

"Please?" Amy asked.

"How's the Amster this morning?" Trip asked her.

"Good. How's the Tripster?"

"Great."

Amy giggled.

"Is everything ready, T'Pol?" Trip asked.

"Yes." T'Pol stopped beside his chair, waiting for him to finish Amy's hair.

Trip sat the brush on the arm of the chair and kissed Amy's cheek as he stood up. She slid off onto the floor. Trip grabbed T'Pol's hand and lifted their joined hands over Amy's head. She sat down on the edge of the chair, watching the two walk into a curtained area with long, linen curtains hanging from the ceiling to the floor. It had been put up recently to isolate T'Pol's meditation pillow and table. Amy smiled, watching the two kneel down beside the table.

Trip glanced at the table as he knelt down. A small black pot sat on a small hot plate. There were two cups and a small wooden scoop. Set out in front of the cups were three bowls with powder in them. T'Pol retrieved a lighter and lit the large candle in the center of the table, turning to Trip.

Their doorbell beeped.

Trip looked up, waiting. It beeped again.

"I'll get it," Amy said.

"Thank you, honey. Tell 'em we'll be right there."

"Okay."

Trip turned to T'Pol, smiling.

"Are you certain you wish to continue?" T'Pol asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

T'Pol glanced out into the living area, lowering her voice, "There is more than one person."

Trip leaned toward her. "Positive. Proceed, baby."

T'Pol turned at the waist and picked up a cup. With the scoop she added one scoop of each powder. She poured water into the cup and with the scoop mixed the powders. T'Pol laid the scoop down and held the cup before Trip's lips. Trip laid his hands on hers, keeping his eyes on hers while he drank it. T'Pol sat the cup down. Trip followed the same procedure and smiled when T'Pol met his gaze. He sat the empty cup down and faced her again. Trip reached out, laying his hand on her chest. T'Pol covered his hand and laid her opposite hand on his chest. Trip covered her hand with his free hand. The two bowed their heads for a moment and then looked at each other. T'Pol started to pull her hand away. Trip reached out both hands, cupped her jaw in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He smiled when he pulled away and saw a faint smile flutter across her lips.

"That is not part of the ritual," T'Pol informed him.

"A Vulcan ritual with human flair," Trip explained. "My wife isn't leaving without a kiss for a good day." Trip stood, holding his hand out to T'Pol.

She took his hand and used his support to get to her feet. Trip laced his fingers around hers, turning to leave the meditation area. The two stepped through the curtains and froze.

Archer and Hoshi stood beside three Vulcans. A male and female Vulcan with slightly graying hair, and a younger male Vulcan that looked a lot like T'Pol. Amy stood between them and Trip and T'Pol in a defensive stance. She ran over to T'Pol, taking her hand.

"Cap'n?" Trip asked.

"Father. Mother. Brother," T'Pol said, pulling her hand free from Amy and walking up to the three Vulcans.

Trip looked at her, the Vulcans and Archer. Archer shook his head, signaling Trip to stay silent.

"Daughter," T'Pol's father said, "We have come to perform the ar'tef."

T'Pol looked at each of them. "Father, that is not customary."

"It is for any married couple."

T'Pol looked down.

Trip walked up. Archer shot him a warning look.

"Honey, what's the ar'tef?"

"It is a ritual that is performed for newlyweds by the wife's parents," T'Pol's mother answered, "It help to establish the relationship between two newlyweds."

"We have a well established relationship, thank you very much."

"The ritual is also not performed on Vulcan's that have shamed the family and have been estranged," T'Pol added.

Trip looked at her and then her parents. "If it's not performed on Vulcan's who have shamed their families and been estranged, why do you three want to perform it? You told us you never wanted to see T'Pol again unless she annulled our marriage, remember?"

"Trip," Archer said.

"I have a right to know what the hell is going on, Captain! _They're_ the ones that didn't want anything to do with us. Not the other way around."

"We have reversed our decision," T'Pol's father said. "We never filed the documents to make our decision official. T'Pol is still a part of our family, and it is a family tradition."

"So you come waltzing in here and expect—"

"Husband." T'Pol looked at Trip.

Trip looked at her. "But, they—"

"Husband."

Trip looked hurt and angry. He looked at the Vulcans and then T'Pol and back.

"I gotta get to work anyway. Just…tell me what you need me to do, T'Pol."

"I will."

Trip reached out, laying his hand on T'Pol's back. He leaned down to her kiss her lips, but at the last minute rested his forehead against hers. He reached up a half fist and gently brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

"Da ishil," T'Pol said.

"Da ishil, wife," Trip repeated.

Amy grabbed T'Pol's hand, tugging on it. T'Pol crouched down and accepted Amy's hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You will do well on your exams today, Amy."

Amy smiled, nodding. Trip took Amy's hand and led her out, but he didn't hide his huff.

T'Pol looked at Archer as she stood again. "We will need to discuss arrangements."

"Sure."

"No, Captain, my parents, brother and I will need to discuss arrangements."

"Oh. Sorry. Will you be staying on Enterprise during this…" Archer looked at T'Pol.

"Ar'tef."

"Ar'tef?" Archer asked her parents.

"We will," her father answered.

"I'll make arrangements to—"

"They will stay in our quarters, Captain," T'Pol said.

Archer looked at T'Pol with open surprise. She returned his gaze with a steady one, devoid of any hint of what she was feeling.

"Okay. Should I have beds sent?"

"Three singles."

"Singles?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Alright. Two in the spare and one in Amy's room?"

"Yes."

Archer turned to her parents. "It was nice to meet the three of you."

Archer walked away without waiting for a reply that didn't come. Hoshi followed him and Archer waited until they were on the lift to talk.

"What is ar'tef?"

"The ritual of separation."

"What happens during it?"

"I don't know."

"Go on to the bridge without me, Hoshi. I need to corner Trip and talk to him."

"You may want to have Doctor Phlox give him a light sedative, sir. He looked pretty angry."

"And the scary thing is, Hoshi, that was just the tip of his anger. I know he's bottling it up because she asked him to."

Hoshi shrugged, looking at Archer, "That's a plus."

Archer shot her a ridiculous look. "A plus?"

Hoshi smiled. "He respects her enough to hide how angry he really is for her."

Archer smiled, but said nothing. The lift stopped and he walked off.

#

"Trip…you have to."

Archer watched Trip pace the empty loading bay from his seat on the staircase.

"Why? Why do I have to? I mean…they were the ones that ostracized _her_! They threatened to have _her_ confined if she returned to Vulcan. They didn't want anything to do with her, or me, or us."

"And neither did your parents when they found out, if I recall. But wouldn't you ask her to be calm and try to keep the waves down if the roles were reversed?"

"It's not the same!"

"Isn't it?"

"No. I mean…I got a letter from my dad yesterday, before we left for the planet, and he and mom want us to send them a picture of us. He told me they're still upset, but they aren't angry any more. They calmed down. But they aren't asking us to perform some stupid ritual!"

"If the roles were reversed, Trip."

"BUT THEY AREN'T!"

"You're right. You're the hotheaded one. She's the down to earth, logical one. No shut up and put your mind in T'Pol's place, Trip."

Trip stopped, looking at Archer. He walked over and sat down next to Archer, heaving a sigh.

"She's not like 'em, Jon. T'Pol's not like all the other Vulcans. She has emotions. She shows them when it's only her and me. She loves me and she shows it when the door is shut. Her parents don't know that, Jon. They don't understand what she's really like. They don't know her."

Archer smiled, looking at Trip. "Even humans have that problem, Trip. It's not just T'Pol. Look at Malcolm, for example. His parents, even now, know nothing about him. But we do. You do. Vardee does. This isn't any different, Trip. The only difference is she's a different race with alien customs and traditions. If you love T'Pol—really, really love her—then you've gotta _bend_ some. Try to keep this smooth. I can imagine how hard this is but they are her family and she's their one and only little girl. One day she, or you, may need them. This is the only way to know for sure they'll be there, okay?"

Trip nodded.

"Meanwhile…you've been kicked out of your quarters for today and tomorrow I was informed on my way have."

"Why?"

"Part of the tradition. So, you can have my quarters for now."

"I can't do that."

"Okay. You can sleep on Malcolm and Vardee's couch."

Trip laughed. "On second thought."

"That's what I thought. Get back to work and try to keep the boat steady, okay?"

Trip frowned. "I'll promise to try, Jon."

Archer left the loading bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Archer led Trip into the Captain's mess and motioned to a chair to his left between his chair and T'Pol's mother. T'Pol was sitting on the right beside her brother. Trip flashed T'Pol a smile as he sat down.

"Hi," Trip said to her.

"Hello."

Trip unfolded his napkin in his lap and was silent as the steward served them their dishes.

"We are moving to the next phase of the fet'ah. You will both answer questions truthfully," T'Pol's father announced.

Trip had stabbed a bite of his salad and lifted it half way to his mouth before her father spoke. He slowly looked up at the man and then T'Pol. She was looking at her hands. Trip sat his fork down.

"I have not introduced you to my family, husband," T'Pol said, looking at Trip. "This is my father Tuir, my mother T'Kel, and my youngest brother Tol."

Trip greeted the three with a small smile. "Howdy."

"Lieutenant-Commander Tucker—" Tuir began.

"It's Trip, or Charles, sir. You don't need to use my rank," Trip corrected him. "You're family so you can use my name."

"Charles, father," T'Pol said.

"Very well. Charles, T'Pol has told us that the two of you have taken in an orphan."

"That's Amy."

"She is half Suliban and half human, correct?"

"Yeah."

"In what manner are you planning on raising the child? As a human, Suliban or Vulcan?"

"We plan on raising her as we see fit, if we never find her brother."

"And if you do find her brother, you would willingly give up the child?"

Trip sat his fork down, looking at the table.

"Yes," T'Pol answered.

"Maybe," Trip answered at the same time.

"You two have not discussed this matter?"

"There hasn't been any reason to discuss it. Amy was abandon with us and took a shine to T'Pol here."

"I have seen you interact with the child. You cannot tell me you don't assume responsibility for her."

"I'm not. I'm saying that we, T'Pol and I, have never discussed how to raise her. We don't know how long she'll be with us, but she can't run wild around the ship. I'm sure any Vulcan in our position wouldn't want a child running loose on their ship without someone to watch after the kid."

"On a Vulcan vessel, they would not have taken on the responsibility of another race or put themselves in a position where they would feel obligated to. I have read many accounts where Enterprise and her crew have."

Trip stuffed a bite of salad in his mouth to keep from snarling back a response. There was a brief silence and then Tuir continued.

"My daughter told us you had not planned on asking her to marry her. Is that so?"

"No. That isn't so." Trip looked at Tuir.

Tuir looked at T'Pol and then Trip. "Explain."

"I was going to ask her to marry me, I hadn't decided on when. I found out she found the ring and asked her to marry me that night."

"Why is that?"

"It was as good a time as any."

"And you still wish to marry her knowing she's a barren and an inferior female?"

Trip looked back down at his plate, his jaw tensing.

Archer looked up at Tuir and then at Trip. He slowly sat his fork down, careful not to make a sound doing it, and waited for an explosion he sure was building in Trip. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that T'Pol was also watching Trip. Trip suddenly stabbed a bite of lettuce and held it up for Tuir to see.

"I see you've eaten your salad," Trip said.

Tuir glanced at his plate. "Has she told you she is barren?"

"Answer my question first, Mister…you."

"Yes. I have."

"Ya like it?"

"It was palatable."

"But you'd rather have something else?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"This is not a customary Vulcan meal. It doesn't settle well with my digestive system."

"She's not a customary Vulcan, but I wouldn't exchange her for the universe, Tuir, because I love her. Now I don't know how any of these questions have a damned thing to do with that, but let me make something real clear to you, your wife and your son. I love your daughter. I would put my life before hers. She can be annoying and she has her faults, but I'm not picnic to live with either. Now as for this barren bullshit, that's all it is. So what. She can't have kids. Unlike Vulcans and even some humans, I don't see a woman as damaged goods because of that. There are other ways to have children and _when_ she and I come to that point in our lives, she and I will decide how we want to go about it. Not you. Not your wife. Not her grandparents or uncles or aunts or the God damned Vulcan High Command. She and I. You aren't invited to that discussion. And did you get all that down, shorty?" Trip looked at T'Pol's brother.

Everyone looked at him. He had a PADD in his hand and looked up from it.

"I was reviewing my questions," Tol said.

"Keep up the good work, squirt." Trip popped the bite of salad in his mouth and turned his attention back to his meal.

Archer looked at T'Pol. She was looking at her plate, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Archer looked down.

"You appear uncomfortable being around your wife's family, Charles," T'Kel said.

"Naw. I'm just frustrated, ma'am. I haven't gotten to be with my wife for three days and I miss 'er."

T'Kel lifted her chin. "How can you miss your wife when you see her every day?"

"I miss her company. I miss her touch. I miss watching her sleep. I miss feeling her next to me when I wake up in the morning. I miss how she gives me this look when she's irritated with me. I _miss_ my wife!"

"What look are you referring to, Charles?" T'Pol asked.

"You know. That look you give me."

"I do not know which look you're referring to."

"You kind of squint and your jaw tenses and your breathing gets a little shallow and you tense up in your shoulders. Then you go about explaining, in great detail, telling me what I did to irritate you."

"I was unaware I had any external indications when I was irritated with you."

Trip looked at her, smiling. "You have a lot of 'external indications' that I bet you know nothing about."

"So you're saying my daughter has little control of her emotions?" Tuir asked.

"No. I've just been close to her for so long that I can read her without her saying a word. After spending so much time with her, I've discovered a lot of Vulcans have emotions, but they are so subtle most humans don't see them. You, for instance, have gotten tighter in the face the more we've talked. Just like your daughter does when she's mad about something. She doesn't sound different or act any different, but I know that it means she's mad. Now I know who she gets it from."

"I wasn't aware you were so sensitive to my emotions," T'Pol commented.

"T'Pol, you are not to speak during this," Tuir said.

"And why isn't she?"

"That is not tradition."

"So now we're a traditional couple?"

"No," Tuir asked, his voice sounding slightly flat, "Which is why I would advise you to nullify this union."

Everyone looked at him.

"I have already told you, father, I am not nullifying my marriage to Charles," T'Pol said.

"This union is unsuitable."

"For who? You or her?" Trip asked.

"She does not understand you and you do not understand her. You have indicated you had no intention of asking her to marry you, you have avoided telling me your opinion on her inability to have children and now you claim she shows emotions she knows nothing about. She has indicated that living with you is uncomfortable, that you question your own Captain regularly, and that you often times approach problems without thinking them through. You are an unsuitable husband for my only daughter."

Trip looked at T'Pol. She was staring at her father. T'Pol stood suddenly, dropping her napkin on the table.

"Captain," T'Pol looked at Archer, "I request permission to be dismissed."

Archer hesitated, feeling Tuir's eyes on him. "Granted."

T'Pol walked around the table to the door.

"You have never been good at handling family confrontations, T'Pol," Tuir scolded. "This is only one more reason to nullify your marriage to this human."

T'Pol stopped at the door, her hand over the controls.

"No, father, I have never been successful at handling my Vulcan family confrontations." T'Pol looked at him. Trip turned in his chair, looking up at T'Pol. "I have successfully handled confrontations with my family by marriage, my husband, my crew and with Captain Archer. I now share my husband's belief that we are not in need of the fet'ah ritual and I will not annul the marriage for you, father. Perhaps one day you can forgive my delinquency. Excuse me." T'Pol left the room.

Trip looked at Archer. Archer waved him off. Trip jumped up and ran after T'Pol. Archer returned to eating.

"Isn't it against Starfleet policy for officers to become involved, Captain Archer?" Tuir asked.

"Would be. If she was in Starfleet, Tuir." Archer looked up at him. "Good soup?"

Tuir looked away without answering.

#

T'Pol heard someone walk up behind her and turned. She pulled her hands behind her, watching her mother look around the astrometric lab.

"You have much responsibility aboard this vessel."

"Indeed, mother."

"Your father never thought you'd make commanding rank."

"I have done so successfully."

"You have."

"The three of you depart tonight, am I correct?"

"Yes." T'Kel turned to T'Pol. "May we speak in private, daughter?"

T'Pol turned and led her out of the room and down the hall. They stepped onto a lift and T'Pol tapped the controls. The doors opened on deck A and T'Pol led her to the observation room. T'Pol turned to face her.

"Your father may never accept your union, T'Pol. You must know that."

"I do know this."

"I feel differently, however. I have watched you and your husband and you have acquired a relation with him that I have rarely seen. He shows a great deal of affection toward you and you display the same toward him. To be frank, daughter, I felt he was an acceptable mate when he told your father that his affection for you wasn't lessened because of your inability to have children. No Vulcan man would have said that, daughter."

"I know. I was relieved when I too learned the matter didn't sway his decision to have me as his wife."

T'Kel walked up to T'Pol, taking T'Pol's hands in her own. "But do you know where I truly found admiration and a motherly affection for him, daughter?"

"Where?"

"Every morning you and he perform the kar'tiq, and every morning that I've watched you two perform it, he always ends it with a kiss on your forehead. When you close your eyes I can tell that you feel as one with him. I would never tell you to disobey your father's wishes without sound reason. Rest assured, daughter, you have a sound reason to disobey his wishes. Do not break your union with this human. Remain with him. Your life will be incomplete if you leave him."

T'Pol looked down when T'Kel brushed her finger over the ruby wedding ring on T'Pol's finger.

"Fire ruby red was the color you chose for everything as a child."

T'Pol looked up at her mother's face. "I did?"

"Yes. You did. I must go. Your father awaits and I'd best not keep him waiting. Is it true that human mothers hug their children?"

"Yes, as do many mothers of alien cultures."

T'Kel gently pulled T'Pol into her arms and hugged her. T'Pol didn't pull away or tense. She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her back. T'Kel was smiling when she pulled away.

"Vulcan's only smile on very special occasions, T'Pol. Remember this when you hold a child in your arms. Even if you've adopted it, it will be yours and his."

"I will, mother."

T'Kel turned and left, her smile vanishing before she left the room.

#

T'Pol didn't look up when Trip climbed into bed with her. She continued reading her book.

"You and your books," Trip teased, pulling the book from her hand.

"I was reading, Charles."

"Yeah, and now your not."

Trip marked her place with the ribbon lying on T'Pol's stomach and sat it on the bed stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He reached up toward the control panel on the headboard to turn off the lights.

"Wait," T'Pol said.

Charles looked at her face. T'Pol turned on her side. She reached up and laid her hand on his face.

"Are you angry with me?"

"For what?"

"For telling my parents that living with you is uncomfortable."

"T'Pol, sweetheart, you've been telling me I'm uncomfortable to live with since we shipped out from port eight years ago, looooong before we were dating or married. And I have to admit, I like to throw wet towels on the floor, toss my boots when I get home…what's not to be uncomfortable with when you're a neat freak like you, baby?"

"Neat freak?"

Trip kissed her nose. "And I love every ounce of your neat freakiness." Trip reached up and tapped the light control, turning them off.

"Neat freakiness?" T'Pol questioned.

Trip chuckled, pulling her close. "I love you, baby. Annoying father and all."

The room was silent for several moments. T'Pol sat up.

"What do you mean when you call me a neat freak?"

Trip laughed. He grabbed her waist and pushed her back down on the bed, using his body to keep her pinned down. "Means I love you. Go to sleep."

T'Pol relaxed under him, letting him cuddle up to her side and fall asleep with his head on her chest. In the darkness she was smiling, not carrying if she was allowing her joy to surface.

* * *

_And all good things must come to an end.__  
All that is left is the Tweens.__  
But the stories themselves have run their creative course.  
Hasta luego!_


End file.
